Talk:Unnamed Eminians
Unfounded characters I don't agree that Ron Veto played Eminiar Guard 3. --Myko 17:39, 27 January 2006 (UTC) :Mhh, well, I basically just rewatched the episode and looked for the familiar faces of Eddie Paskey, William Blackburn, Ron Veto and Frank da Vinci. da Vinci was easy to spot, but I didn't find Blackburn or Paskey anywhere, instead Paskey was seen on the Enterprise as Leslie. I'm pretty sure, that the guy I spotted was Ron Veto. The names #1-#5 are a little confusing, because it's not like that #1 is the first Eminiar guard that is seen in the episode or #3 is the third, they are also not named #1-#5, so I basically just looked for the familiar faces, as I stated above. Maybe you can take another look at the episode and find the remaining guards, you've got a great site about the Enterprise crew (When I started to work on finding da Vinci and Blackburn in A Taste of Armageddon I remembered your site, but had misplaced my bookmark, so thanks! Now I found it again ;-)) and I guess know the faces of the minor crew by heart, so please give it a go! --Jörg 00:18, 28 January 2006 (UTC) I've tried it a few times, and to be honest I can't find either of them myself. The Da Vinci you posted could be him, but it doesn't look like Ron Veto to me at all. I used to think Paskey played the Eminian technician sitting in the back of the control room, but I'm not so sure anymore. --Myko 22:41, 28 January 2006 (UTC) :: I've marked the page as possibly inaccurate since we don't know whether or not Paskey and Blackburn really did appear as Eminiar guards. --From Andoria with Love 18:54, 13 August 2006 (UTC) ::: I believe the source of confusion on this matter with regards to Paskey, Blackburn, Veto, da Vinci, and Burnside comes from the Star Trek Concordance, which lists all those actors collectively under "Eminiar Guards and Technicians". So far da Vinci seems to be the only confirmed appearance as a Eminian, while Veto appeared on the bridge as a red-shirted "Harrison." The only Paskey-esque character I saw was mentioned above. --Alan 14:17, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :::: Most likely sequence of events is that the call sheets contain the names of the extras in the episode without referencing their parts, and Bjo Trimble simply wrote them down under the heading of Eminiar guards etc. When I compiled my extras list I found it easier to simply accept that the extras listed would appear someplace in the episode. Myko 08:14, 29 September 2008 (UTC) Additions to this page I've started an "Eminian Spotting Guide" at User:Defiant/PageII, which we can use for information on this page. The "Spotting Guide" isn't quite finished yet - there are three different sections that need to come together, but once the info is moved here we can then think about incorporating actor info, if possible. --Defiant 11:12, 7 June 2008 (UTC) : Or you could do like what was done on the unnamed Romulans (24th century) page and gallerize each of the individuals.... --Alan 15:11, 7 June 2008 (UTC)